A Future Push of the Past
by LadyStina
Summary: Inuyasha rushed Kagome home through the well because she suddenly starts acting really odd. Once they arrive in the modern era, a couple unseen figures are waiting with a plan to guide the couple to a certain conclusion. Inu/Kag mentions of Mir/San and Sessh/Rin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters listed below. They all are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

Chapter 1

It was a lovely day in the Sengoku Jidai. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and the early morning air had yet to heat up. The only thing marring this lovely morning were a couple of voices that were slowly getting louder and angrier as time passed.

"Inuyasha, I _need_ to go home. I have a test in three days and I need to get notes from my friends so I can study," said a frustrated Kagome.

"Keh! Wench, you don't _need_ to go home. You're just trying to avoid having to collect any more jewel shards!" accused Inuyasha.

Kagome took a deep breath to attempt to calm herself, "Inuyasha, I am not trying to avoid collecting jewel shards. I really do have a history test in a few days." She began to get angry again as she remembered collecting the last shard they came across. "And I _really _don't want to have to wade through another set of youkai guts to get another shard. I need a bath just _thinking _about it! You can get the next one out of mutilated remains!" She shuddered at the memory.

"I said no, Wench, and that's final!" yelled Inuyasha. He was using the theory that if you spoke louder than the person you're talking to, they'll abide by what you say. He also, in the heat of the moment, forgot exactly who he was talking to.

The rest of the group that had been walking silently behind the arguing pair sucked in their breath and grimaced in sympathy for the pain they knew the inu-hanyou just brought upon himself.

Kagome had stopped walking and was looking down at her feet. "Final?" she said in a low voice. "Final?" she repeated in a slightly higher pitch. She began to slowly look up at Inuyasha where he had also stopped walking. His eyes started to widen and his ears began to lower into his silver hair as he realized what he said and to whom.

"Osuwari!" she yelled out, and Inuyasha face-planted into the ground. "Inuyasha, I can't believe you! Osuwari! You were just complaining _last night_ that we are running out of Ramen, and we are _less_ than half a day to Kaede's and the well. Osuwari! I am going home whether you walk me to the well or not! Osuwari! Sango!"

"Um, yes Kagome?" nervously answered the only other woman in the group.

Before Kagome could answer, the ground shook with a vibration that had nothing to do with the cursing inu-hanyou in an Inuyasha-sized crater. A huge green oni holding a huge club emerged from the trees that were on either side of the path the group currently stood on. Everyone was focused on the argument between the two friends and didn't sense the oni nearby due to its weak demonic aura. Inuyasha began fighting the subduing rosary he wore with even more ferocity than he usually did to try to get up to protect his pack.

The oni swung its club at the group. Everyone managed to react in time to move out of the way. As the weapon went by, it seemed to stir up some of the dust from the road in its wake.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango called as she threw her weapon towards the oni. The oni was faster than it appeared to be and managed to evade the flying weapon. The Hiraikotsu hit an outcropping of rock and fell out of the air instead of returning to the taijya.

"Kagome, does he have a jewel shard?" asked Mikoku as he prepared some ofuda to fling at the beast.

Kagome was busy dodging another swing of the oni's club and was trying not to cough from the road dust it stirred up. Once she was in the clear, she concentrated her miko powers. "Yes! In its midsection, I think."

"That's all I needed to know," stated a confident Inuyasha that had finally gotten out of his personal crater. He was standing near Kagome with Tessaiga held confidently across his shoulders. "Stay safe," he said softly to Kagome before he strode in front of her. Kagome blushed slightly and got her bow and arrows out.

"Hey Ugly!" Inuyasha yelled to get the oni's attention. He kept his eyes on the oni that was nearly as tall as the surrounding trees. "Why don'tcha pick on someone your own size instead of a group of humans!"

The oni was busy swinging its club at Inuyasha when the hanyou's words registered in its brain. The club slammed into the ground near Inuyasha and the resulting dust it kicked up had Kagome coughing until she could breathe again. The oni stood slightly confused as this puny creature challenged him like he was the same height.

During the oni's hesitation, Inuyasha smirked and brought down Tessaiga in one swift stroke, "Wind Scar!" The oni let out an anguished yell, then fell silent as he literally fell apart where he stood.

Inuyasha continued to smirk as he sheathed Tessaiga. "Oi, Kagome. You can get the shard now."

"Hmmph!" replied Kagome as she turned her head and stuck her nose in the air. "I think I told you that _you_ could be the next one to dig through youkai guts to get a shard. It's somewhere to your right."

Mikoku, Sango, and Shippo, who had hid during the fight, were all fighting to hold back their sniggering. The day was not going well for their dog-earred friend. Since it looked like the two hot-heads were going to start up arguing where they left off, Sango just shook her head and went to retrieve Hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha looked at the oni's remains, "But Kagome, it smells and I can't tell where the shard is in this mess."

Kagome gave a very Inuyasha-like smirk, "Yes, I _know_ it smells. It smelled last time too. And the shard is still to your right. And down. You might have to dig a bit."

Inuyasha shot Kagome a glare, but started edging to his right. He really didn't want to go digging through youkai guts, but he did enjoy when he and Kagome teased with each other like this. She never gave anyone else that look or had that teasing edge to her voice for anyone but him. She's nice to the others and she may tease them good-naturedly like friends sometimes do. But this was her saying, "Ha! I finally got you, and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

"A little bit more, Inuyasha… OK, it _might_ be in that pile in front of you." He glanced at Kagome and saw that the smirk was still on her face. He couldn't help but to smirk in return before bending to sift through the goo in front of him. His smirk quickly turned into muttered curses that were too quiet for the humans of the group to hear.

"OH NO!" a feminine voice rang out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sango. She was holding her Hiraikotsu and just staring at it.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked as he hurried over. Once he got beside her and looked at her weapon that held all her attention, his cloth-covered hand crept behind her and stroked her bottom.

*SLAP* "Houshi, I swear!" she broke off and was grumbling under her breath about hentai monks and wondering hands. Miroku was just holding his cheek that currently sported a bright red handprint and sighed happily.

"Weirdo…" muttered Kagome. "Sango? What's the matter?" She quickly looked in Inuyasha's direction and saw he was attempting to sneak out of the guts. "Uh-uh, mister. You want that shard, then you're gonna get that shard. To your left. If you try to sneak off again, I may stop giving you hints." The Inuyasha-like smirk had made a come-back.

'_Bitch_,' Inuyasha thought fondly as he outwardly scowled. But he did start moving to his left.

"It's Hiraikotsu," Sango finally answered. "It must have had a hidden crack and a piece chipped off. This will take _days_ to repair!" She sighed. "Inuyasha, I can't use Hiraikotsu in its current condition. I need to go to the taijiya village to repair it. I'm sorry to have to delay our quest." She gave a slight bow at the end towards him.

Inuyasha was shocked. Not that Sango was asking for time to repair her weapon. Hell, he had to do the same thing when the Tessaiga was broken. No, he was shocked that she had bowed to him. No one, except for Myoga and he only did it to save his hide, had _ever_ bowed to him before.

"O…o…ok, s..Sango. Sure thing," he stuttered, still in shock.

"Kirara?" Sango asked her companion without words if she would transform and carry her to their old village. Kirara lept down from Sango's shoulder and transformed into a large fire-cat to allow her friend to ride on her back.

"Dear Sango, please allow me to escort you to your former village. It would be safer for the two of us to travel together now that your primary weapon has been taken out of action," Mikoru suggested.

Sango was just about to refuse due to the earlier groping, but realized he had a point about safety in numbers. She growled, "Fine… Shippo! You're coming too. I need you to keep an eye on the monk."

Miroku held up both hands, "I am so misunderstood."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gathered their stuff and climbed on Kirara. Sango turned to Inuyasha, "It should only take five days to repair. If we're not back at Kaede's in seven days, come to the village."

"Keh."

"Thanks, Inuyasha," Sango called as Kirara lifted into the sky leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

The duo watched the rest of their group head off into the sky then looked at each other. Kagome saw that Inuyasha was still standing in the youkai guts and guessed that he didn't want to lose any possible hints on the missing jewel shard's location. She grinned at him.

"So? Found it yet?" she asked. He gave her a disgruntled look and she couldn't help but smirk again. "I think you need to _really_ get up in there. I sense that it's pretty deep." She tossed her hair over a shoulder momentarily exposing the side of her neck.

"K..keh!" '_Is…. Is she _flirting_ with me? No. No, she couldn't possibly realize what showing her neck like that means… Right_?' Inuyasha became flustered with the thoughts running through his mind, so he bent down to continue sorting through the guts.

'_Huh, that's the second time today he's stuttered about something. He only does that when something catches him by surprise. Hmm_,' Kagome became lost in her thoughts trying to figure out her friend's slip-ups. As her mind wandered, so did she to a cleaner part of the clearing near the late-oni's club. She looked up and suddenly wished that Inuyasha could be persuaded to wear blue jeans instead of his baggy hakama. If so, she would have a lovely view at the moment. She leaned her elbows on the abandoned club in front of her and rested her chin on her fists after letting out a sigh while her mind conjured up a visual.

Immediately after her sigh escaped, she started violently coughing and sneezing. Inuyasha's head shot up, and he was instantly at her side supporting her.

"Kagome! Are you ok!?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome continued to sneeze, but the sneezes slowly degenerated into giggles.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome giggled again, "you should wear blue jeans. (giggle) Then..then…then (giggle) I could do my (giggle) _Miroku impression!_" Kagome busted out laughing so hard she started having trouble catching her breath.

Inuyasha's face went red instantly. He wasn't sure what jeans were, or why she picked the color blue when she knew he always wore red. But to want to do an impression of Miroku could only mean a couple things.

"Keh! Why would you want to do an impression of that hentai monk anyway?" This only made Kagome laugh harder. He couldn't help it, he had to egg her on. Even her belly laughs were wonderful to hear. "Besides," he smirked, "I ain't gonna bear your children. Wrong parts."

Her laughing had quieted down, but this brought a fresh bout of giggles. Then she leaned up towards his ear and whispered, "Well, I have the right parts." As if that wasn't strange enough, she then ran her tongue along the outer edge of that ear causing him to shiver. Inuyasha was as red as his clothes, but he grabbed her arms and gently pushed her away until she was at arm's length and still in his grip.

"Kagome?" he asked as he looked at her. She was softly giggling again, but her eyes were slightly glazed and her eyelids drooping like she was dozing off. Her face was also slightly flushed. He worriedly placed a hand against her forehead, and then his own for comparison. They seemed about the same, even if he did forget about his current embarrassment flush he was still sporting.

"I think I need to get you home, you're acting funny, Wench," he muttered. Then he glanced at the oni's remains with the jewel shard still in that mess somewhere. He let out a canine whine before he could catch himself.

"Kagome? You still awake?"

"Hmm?..."

"Can you locate the shard? I'll take you home right after."

"MmmmNnnooo. Want to stay…"

"Wench, you need…"

Kagome continued like she didn't hear Inuyasha at all, "…with you..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He knew that she considered him a friend, but with everything that had happened in the last few moments, he thought maybe she thought about him the way he thought about her. He shook his head. There would be time for all that later. Right now, he had to deal with Kagome.

"I'll stay with you in your time if you want. But first can you…" he trailed off. She was asleep. He looked at the guts and knew he wouldn't be able to find a little pink shard in all the goo left behind without her telling him where it was. He sighed as he chalked up the shard in the mess as another one lost as he scooped up Kagome and her bag and headed towards the Bone Eater's Well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters listed below. They all are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

Chapter 2

The lights from the time slip faded away. In the bottom of an empty well inside an empty well house 500 years in the future stood an inu-hanyou holding a young human woman. Inuyasha took a moment, like he always had to do in this noisy and smelly era, to adjust his senses. He jumped out of the well and carried his precious cargo in front of him. As he neared the door to the well house, he paused to listen and scent for anyone nearby. Not hearing or scenting anyone besides himself and the girl in his arms, he opened the door and emerged into the daylight. He then leapt up to Kagome's bedroom window and let himself in. He loved that she always kept it unlocked for him. Well… unless he made her extremely angry.

As Inuyasha entered the window, two figures moved in the shadows next to the well house.

"This is it, huh?" asked the smaller, feminine figure.

"Feh, like I would know. This is just the date you had written down in that book of yours," answered the taller and more masculine of the two. "Kinda smells like it though."

"Hmm… I can't help thinking that we should have sent someone else. What if we get caught?"

"You know we have a better chance of not getting caught than if we sent one of the others. Besides, we have a better chance of talking our way out of trouble than they would."

The smaller figured giggled. "I never thought I'd hear you say that you were good at talking your way _out_ of trouble," she giggled again.

"Oi, Bitch!"

"Shhh! Not here! He'll hear you," she giggled again. He grumbled a bit, but wrapped his arms around her front while they both watched the house. She snuggled back against his chest, enjoying being wrapped in his warmth.

"Hey? Why _didn't_ he detect us? She's the only one affected now, right?" she asked.

"Feh, he's too worried about her to notice that their scents were stronger than they should have been. We're close enough to the well that our scents blended together."

"Hmm… If you say so," she sighed then. "I wish we brought our camera. It would be nice to have some pictures of us at that time. And of Sango and Miroku. I still miss them so much."

The arms tightened around her and the figure rested his head on top of hers. "I know. I miss them too, Kagome. You know your mom has some pictures of us from then. Now?... Whatever. I'm sure we can get copies once the well closes." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "And we can always sneak a couple disposable cameras into your old backpack. You always seemed to have one after this trip through the well."

She spun around in his arms and looked up at him with a bright smile on her face. "Inuyasha! That's a great idea! I remember I kept finding those in my bag and assumed Mama put them there so I could take pictures for her. And I know it's something I wouldn't have thought of myself!" She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a tender kiss.

"Keh, I'm full of good ideas. I just know a certain stubborn bitch who don't listen to them half the time," he replied softly.

She lightly slapped his shoulder with a laugh, "Dropping the kids off in the middle of a Canadian snowstorm in the middle of nowhere is _not_ a good idea."

He smiled back, "Oi! What better way to put their survival skills to use? And we'd get to have the house to ourselves until they found their way back." He began to lightly nibble on her ear then proceeded to lightly kiss and lick her neck.

"Mmmmm," she moaned as she closed her eyes. "You cheater. Maybe when little Manami hits 50…"

"I'll hold you to it, Bitch. Pups need to learn."

"Mmmm, your bitch. And we should stop. What if you smell us? I mean young you…. You know what I mean…"

He chuckled then gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. "Mine," he whispered. "Ok, we'll just sit here and wait then. So much for keeping ourselves entertained," he pouted playfully. Then he unexpectedly started sniggering.

"What?" she asked with a playful smile. She loved it when her hanyou laughed. It took years after she met him before he could just laugh and be happy.

"Keh. I was just thinking how funny it would be if you said _it_ making that young idiot faceplant when he didn't know where it was coming from. I betcha I would have made up new swearwords on the spot."

She laughed, "That's mean! Just because _you_ don't have the rosary anymore doesn't mean you need to make _him_ suffer."

"But I never saw it from _this_ perspective. I bet it's funny as hell to watch. Just once, Kagome?" he had a mischievous twinkle in his eye that would have done Shippo proud. "I'd owe you one," he suggested.

"You owe me plenty," she said as she tossed her hair back. "Do you remember the rosary activating for no reason around this time?"

"Does that mean if I say yes, that you'll do it? So I can watch? With a camera? Video preferably."

"Inuyasha…"

"Honestly, I don't remember. You used it so much back then, it all just blurred together. I know there were several times you took me by surprise though, so you should be able to get away with it." He grinned, "I bet you could wear your old school uniform and take off the image charm and that idiot wouldn't know the difference."

"Hentai. You just want to see me in that uniform again."

"There's that too. It's been 500 years. And you said I could have my camera."

"I'll think about it…"

"Keh." The couple then settled down to watch the house while staying out of direct line of sight of Kagome's window. They knew they would be needed to help out their younger selves soon.

Inside Kagome's room, Inuyasha had laid her down on her bed and covered her up with a spare blanket. Once she was situated, he felt her forehead again and compared it to his own. She seemed warmer than before. He didn't realize that it was because he wasn't blushing at the moment.

"Fuck. What am I gonna do with you, Wench?" Inuyasha asked softly. He scented the air to attempt to locate her mother. All the scents of her family were stale, like they hadn't been here in days. He opened the door to the hall and checked again. The scents were still stale.

He shrugged and walked down the hall to the bath room. After a moment of searching, he found a small, square piece of cloth. He eventually remembered how to get water out of the silver knobs above the white inlaid bucket and wet the cloth. He shut off the water and wrung out the cloth. He brought the damp cloth into Kagome's room and placed it upon her forehead.

"We only got a few days until Sango gets her weapon fixed, so don't go getting fucking sick on me. You're even home so you can go to that damn school of yours. You can't waste that chance by being sick, you know," he said quietly. He gently traced one of his claws down along a cheek, "You need to wake up so you can study, remember? Don't you have a test?" Kagome didn't stir a bit.

Inuyasha sat down on the floor by her bed with Tessaiga resting against a shoulder. '_Ok, what's going on with her? First she has that coughing fit, then gets all giggly…and stuff…'_ he blushes again, '_then she falls asleep for no reason. And she couldn't really have meant it when she said and did that stuff. I'm just a hanyou after all. It all started with the coughing… If she's alright when she wakes up, I'll go back to where we were and see if I can find anything there._' He nodded as he developed a plan of action.

He proceeded to stare at her, hoping that the feeling of being watched would bug her enough to get her to wake up. If that didn't work, he would then upgrade to gentle shakes and pokes.

Fortunately, things didn't continue to the poking and prodding stage because a few moments later Kagome began to furrow her brow and move around a little, signaling that she was waking up.

As her eyes opened and took in her surroundings, she heard, "Oi, Wench? You alright?" She blinked, and started to do a mental inventory. Nothing seemed like it was hurting…

She rolled to her side and propped her head on her hand, which caused the washcloth to fall away. She looked at Inuyasha questioningly, "I guess… Was something wrong?"

Inuyasha sputtered, "Wr…Wrong?! You…you started acting all funny then just passed out! You didn't even try to wake up the entire time I carried you here."

"Really?" she asked, trying to remember. "How was I acting?"

Inuyasha instantly blushed as he recalled what exactly she did. "Uh… y..you just got all giggly and stuff…" he muttered.

"Huh. I wonder what the 'stuff' was that got you all red like that." Inuyasha's head jerked around to stare at her. They usually didn't comment on blushes if they noticed one on the other person. It was part of their unspoken code.

She noticed the stare, "I…I said that out loud?" He just nodded. "I must still be groggy I guess…"

"Feh. If you're alright, then you should get something to eat and start that studying thing. Looks like Sango bought you some time for your school."

She sat up then got out of bed. "Well, come on. Let's see if Mama has any lunch left over."

"Your family isn't here. Don't smell like they've been here for days."

"Huh," she shrugged, "well, there's probably a note in the kitchen, and I can make Ramen if there's nothing else." Inuyasha's ears perked up at the mention of Ramen and he happily followed her downstairs.

In the kitchen, Kagome did indeed find a note from her mother saying that her and Ji-chan had went to visit another shrine and would be gone for a couple weeks. Souta was staying at a friend's house so he wouldn't miss any school.

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves for a while," Kagome told Inuyasha as she opened the fridge. She didn't find anything quick and easy, so she started heating water for Ramen. She sat at the table and waited for the water to boil.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"What are jeans?" Now it was Kagome's turn to blush as she faintly recalled the blue jean conversation she had earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters listed below. They all are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

Chapter 3

A loud ringing sound broke through the silence of the morning. This immediately caused chaos in the super-pink room that belonged to one Kagome Higarashi. A young, white-haired man dressed all in red leapt to his feet wielding a massive sword in front of him while looking for the loud-ass youkai that was attacking. A young, dark-haired lady groaned and rolled over on the bed. Her arm stretched out and started blindly slapping at the bed-side table until she hit the top of the alarm clock, making the noise stop.

She groaned again once the noise stopped and threw her arm over her eyes. "Ugghh… I don wanna get up…"

"Feh! Next time just tell me to wake you up instead of using that noise-box," grumped Inuyasha as he sheathed Tessaiga. His ears were flicking continuously to try to clear them of the ringing.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled. "Habit." She didn't sound sorry at all to Inuyasha, and she just continued to lay there. Her breathing started to even out again and he realized she was gonna doze off again.

"Oi! Wench! Isn't that noise-box supposed to tell you to wake up? Don't make it tell you again!"

Kagome sighed, "Ok, ok, I'm up." She even sat up to prove her point. She felt light-headed for a moment, but the feeling went away quickly. Kagome thought that Inuyasha was real cute when he tried to comprehend her era's everyday technology. She couldn't help but smile that he didn't want the alarm clock to tell her to wake up again. She slowly got out of bed and grabbed her clothes before heading to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school.

Inuyasha kept an eye on her as she gathered her stuff to make sure she didn't have a relapse of the strangeness from yesterday. He had decided that since her family wasn't home, he would be with her until she went to school (assuming she was well enough to go), then he would go back and check out the area where she started coughing to see if he could find anything. If all went according to plan, he would be back here before she left that school-place and he could continue to keep an eye on her. He hadn't told her his plans because she kept insisting that she was fine.

Once he heard the shower running, he went downstairs to heat up some water for Ramen. He didn't know much about cooking in her modern kitchen, but she had long-ago showed him out to make his favorite food.

Once Kagome was finished with her shower, she headed to her room. She was surprised that Inuyasha wasn't inside, but she grabbed her bag and went downstairs. She was very surprised to find Inuyasha in the kitchen with two bowls on the table and only one was in front of him.

"What's this?" she asked to make sure that appearances weren't deceiving.

"Breakfast. Eat," the inu-hanyou grunted between bites of his own breakfast.

"You made me breakfast? Thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome didn't even care that it _was_ Ramen. Just that fact that he made it for her was amazing.

"Keh."

As the couple inside the house finished up their morning activities, another very similar couple was parked on the street a little ways down the road from the shrine. Both appeared to be in their early 30's with dark hair. The guy's hair was around shoulder-length and was hanging loose and the woman's hair was just a little longer. There was fast food wrappers scattered about that showed that they had been there for awhile.

The woman reached up and began rubbing an ear on top of the man's head that she could only see because she knew it was there. He tilted his head a bit towards her hand to encourage her to continue.

"Hey, Inuyasha? Why don't you grow your hair out again? I kinda miss it since I saw young you."

"Keh. You know guys don't wear their hair long anymore. I thought we were trying to 'blend in.'"

"Oh, you know we could just have Shippo modify your image charm. Then _I_ could enjoy it, and who gives a fuck about anyone else," she grinned mischievously.

"Oi! The language you pick up. Someone's a bad influence on you."

She giggled, "Yes you are." She reached up and kissed him quickly. Then she settled back down to watch the shrine. "It's about time she leaves for school, isn't it?"

Inuyasha just shrugged, "I think it's getting close. Once she leaves and the idiot makes sure she makes it down the street he'll go through the well. Then we can start moving. I just hope nothing gets fucked up."

"Everything will happen that will supposed to happen. Or something. You know, that's something that they don't go over in those time travel movies. How to talk about stuff that has already happened to you, but not the versions of yourself that you're spying on."

"Feh, there are a couple books that mention it. Like The Hitchhiker's…"

"No," Kagome interrupted. "Don't even bring up that book. You'll be quoting the series for the next couple months if you do."

He grinned at her, flashing a fang, "Ahh. You just don't have good taste in literature. That's a classic series."

"You sir, are a mythological creature. You're not supposed to be a fan of science-fiction books."

"Says who? Is there a rule book I don't know about? If so, I _think_ I'd be grandfathered in. When I was born, there wasn't a whole lot of science, much less science fiction. Besides, if you think about it… it's your fault."

She laughed, "_My_ fault? How in the world is your liking sci-fi _my_ fault?"

"Hmm, let's see… I follow this strangely-dressed girl down a dried-up old well and end up in a world chock-full of technological wonders that my medieval-era self has _no idea_ of how anything works or _what_ most of the shit even _is_. Sounds like sci-fi to me. Therefore….your fault."

"Ok, I'll give you that one. But I'll have you know that those sword and sorcery books _I_ enjoy are your fault. For the reverse reason."

"Keh, I figured that would have been your cat's fault," he broke off of his teasing, "Oi, I think that's her heading to school."

Sure enough, they saw a young Kagome walking down the stairs with a red-clad Inuyasha walking beside her in a baseball cap. The Inuyasha in the car raised his camera and zoomed in to get a couple pictures. The Kagome in the car just shook her head.

"What? You were the one that wanted pictures," Inuyasha grumbled.

She smirked, "And yet, you were the one who turned around because we forgot the cameras."

"Keh."

Once the younger couple reached the bottom of the stairs, the girl headed off down the street and through a wave over her shoulder to her friend. The guy just stood there watching with his hands in his sleeves, making sure she made it safely down the road until she met up with her friends. After that, he turned and went back up the shrine stairs.

"Ok, let's give the idiot about 15 minutes to make it through the well, and then we can move out. I've got my old fire-rat and we can get you one of your old uniforms."

"Oh, Kami. This isn't a military mission. And stop calling yourself an idiot."

"Feh, might as well be. It's all top secret. And I _was_ an idiot back then."

"Hmm, true. But you became _my_ idiot."

"Bitch."

"Your bitch." Kagome leaned up and kissed him again with one hand creeping up to his ear. They had 15 minutes to spare, after all.

**-Past Kagome-**

Kagome gave Inuyasha a wave as she left him on the shrine steps. He didn't wave back, but she could tell that he appreciated the gesture by the look in his eyes. As she turned back around, she saw her friends Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri somewhat in front of her.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" she called. He friends stopped in shock that she was actually going to attend school that day.

"Kagome!" they all called out together. "Are you sure you're well enough to go to class today? I heard that your appendicitis was getting real bad and you are close to surgery," Yuka continued.

Kagome laughed a little nervously, "Yeah, well… the swelling has gone down and the doctors are optimistic that I'll be ok without the surgery." '_Geeze Ji-chan. Surgery now?'_

"Does that mean you'll be able to take the history test tomorrow?" asked Eri.

"Oh no! It's tomorrow! Can I make a copy of your notes!" Even though Kagome had remembered about the test, she hadn't gotten any studying done and she wasn't sure what the test was going to be over. She didn't have any trouble pretending to be freaked out.

"Here you are, Kagome," Ayumi said as she handed Kagome a folder. "I realized you hadn't been in class and thought I would make a copy for you. Plus writing everything down again helps me remember, so I'm helping myself too!" Ayumi smiled.

"Oh, Kami! You are a life saver. If I can do something for you, just let me know!"

"You can just buy me lunch at WacDonald's and we'll call it even."

"Deal! I'll pay ya back tomorrow after school. I have studying to do today."

By that time, they had made it to school and proceeded to their classroom. Once they took their seat, Kagome had to look around the room to see what book everyone was getting out. She has been gone so long, she actually forgot what class they had first.

'_How am I possibly gonna keep up with all my classes with all the traveling I do? I can't stop going to the past, I have a job to do and I can't leave Inuyasha. But if I can't even recall what class I have first, how can I remember all the stuff they want me to remember? It's not like I'm gonna use algebra to fire my arrows… Geometry maybe, but not algebra…'_

Her teacher came in the class then, so she shook her head to clear her thoughts. As she did, she got slightly dizzy again. It cleared up quickly, so she began paying attention to his lecture.

A couple hours later and Kagome couldn't see straight. Her head was spinning and there was a persistent pain behind her right eye. She was also incredibly hot, and she felt like she was having menstrual cramps even though it was the wrong time of the month. She had her head resting in a hand on her desk and felt like she was beginning to sweat. In an effort to cool off she had pushed down her socks, tied up her hair, and was attempting to loosen the tie on the front of her shirt.

A few minutes later, she groaned at her discomfort, and then started giggling softly.

"Higarashi," the teacher called her out.

She slowly looked up at him. "I think I need to go to the nurse," she said weakly. Then she suddenly slumped forward and hit her head on the desk.

The teacher rushed to her desk and helped her up. He saw that she had indeed passed out. And here he thought she had been faking sick the whole semester. He pointed to another student and demanded, "Help me get her to the nurse's office. Class, continue reading. Grab her bag." The student does what he asks and helps him get her to the nurse's office. They basically had one arm around each of their shoulders and dragged her down the hallway.

When they reached the nurse, the teacher explained what had happened and suggested that she be sent home. They laid her down on one of the beds and the nurse looked up Kagome's file and called the number listed.

"Moshi, moshi. Higarashi Shrine," a female voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Yes, am I speaking with Mrs. Higarashi?"

"I'm sorry, she's out of town for the week. This is her sister, Sango Konnaninu. Can I help you?"

"Well, it appears that your niece, Kagome will have to be sent home today. She got extremely ill in class today and has passed out. I know that she has been under a doctor's care for awhile now and I think she should go back. It looks like she may have pushed herself too hard."

"Yes, she did mention an upcoming test and assured me she was fine. That girl. Am I on the list of people who can pick her up? I'm not sure if Ma…my sister added me or not."

"Hmm, yes I see you on the list here along with a Miroku Konnaninu. Your husband?"

"That's right. Ok, well one of us will come and get her immediately. Thank you for calling."

The nurse hung up the phone and went to check on Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters listed below. They all are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

Chapter 4

**-Future Kagome and Inuyasha-**

Kagome hung up the phone in the kitchen. Five hundred years later, and everything in her mom's house was just where she remembered it to be.

Inuyasha was just giving her a look as she hung up the phone. "Konnaninu? Difficult Dog? Really?"

Kagome just laughed, "Well aren't you, Mate? Besides, I thought it was time to start leaving Mama some clues about us. If she starts digging as to who picked me up from school she might guess it was us. I was always telling her about Sango and Miroku, and that is an obviously fake family name. She's always into detective shows. It might be fun to leave her clues. As long as we can keep it from our past-selves too…"

"Ok, _Sango_, so who is going to pick her up? You know I don't remember anything from after I returned until tomorrow. I can fight the idiot if I have too, but you would have a better chance of calming him down."

"Hmm… I don't really remember how I got home either. Maybe you should go pick me up. If I come to and see your fire-rat, I'd probably go back to sleep and feel protected. I might freak if I picked myself up since I wouldn't know who I was. There I go not making sense again."

"Ok, I'll get into my fire-rat, loose the image charm, throw on a hat and pick you up from school. You get into a school uniform, loose the image charm, take some naughty pictures, and try to keep the idiot calm when he comes barreling out of the well." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Should I drive or go on foot?"

"On foot. Her Inuyasha doesn't like getting inside those auto-mo-beels. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'm going to go change. Stay safe, Bitch."

"You too, Mate. And we'll discuss naughty pictures later."

Inuyasha grinned and bolted upstairs. He hurriedly changed into his ancient fire-rat robes and took off his image charm. As soon as he did his black hair turned back to white, his human ears vanished and his natural ears appeared along with his fangs and claws. His face also took on a more youthful appearance and he looked exactly like his doppelganger from the past with the exception of his shorter hair, and eyes that were not as haunted by the troubles the world could throw at a hanyou.

He hurried downstairs and readied his camera for when his mate made her appearance. As soon as she started opening the door she changed behind, he started snapping shots. She was once again wearing her green and white sailor-inspired school uniform. She also looked like an exact duplicate of her past-self since she took off the image charm. Once she saw him, she couldn't help but smile. He loved his toys, that's for sure. She had an idea and giggled a bit.

"Inuyasha, set the auto-timer and come in the shot with me. He grinned and did so. He had it set to take a picture every five seconds as he came up next to Kagome. They just posed for a little bit, then he swept her up in a kiss and slowly bent her over his arm until her hair was nearly touching the ground.

As they broke the kiss but were still in the bent over position, he smirked at her. "We can send one of those to your mom."

She lightly hit him as they straightened back up. "Hentai," she said while smiling.

"Hey, you did decide to call me Miroku. I'm just trying to do the lecher proud."

"Grope me while I'm wearing this indecent skirt, and I might just try to make Sango proud," Kagome replied with a smile as she walked past Inuyasha.

"Miroku never seemed to mind," Inuyasha said as he decided to grab her ass as she walked past.

Instead of a slap, Kagome just collapsed into giggles. "Stop that. Go pick me up from school. I'll be here. Oh, and fix your makeup. I smeared you a little bit."

"Feh," he replied as he went to a mirror then out the front door, grabbing a ball cap as he went.

Inuyasha was roof-hopping since he didn't get a chance to do so too often anymore. He could just blame it on his past-self if he had to. He was also a little worried. '_This is when everything changes for us. I know Kagome said it would be alright, but if we don't remember what happened then is it really ok? Are we even supposed to be here helping our younger selves? But if we didn't, Kagome couldn't come home from school and there wouldn't be anyone to stop the idiot. So we do have to be here…right? I guess this is one of those paradoxes they talk about…'_

He reached the school and discreetly jumped to the ground before heading inside. He made his way to the nurse's office and knocked on the door.

A middle-aged lady opened the door, "Can I help you young man?"

'_Fuck, we didn't think about leaving the damn image charm on for this part. I hope she believes me…'_

"I'm Miroku Konnaninu. I'm here to pick up my niece, Kagome." '_Don't ask for ID, don't ask for ID, don't ask for ID...' _Even as he was slightly panicking, he kept his usual gruff look on his face with his arms in his sleeves.

The nurse looked at him for a little bit and then did a mental shrug. So, he was a little young. He was dressed in a costume and Kagome is from a shrine family. "She's in here."

"Keh," he replied in relief. '_Glitch number one has been successfully navigated.'_

"If you can please sign here, Mr. Konnaninu," the nurse handed him a clipboard. _'Damn Bitch. Making me sign this name. I think this is one of the more embarrassing aliases we've ever come up with. Just wait until I come up with the next set…'_

He completed the paperwork, then headed over to the young Kagome. _'This is so bizarre…'_ "Oi, Kagome. Wake up. It's your 'Uncle Miroku.'" She continued laying there like a lump. "Wench!" at that, she began to stir a little.

"Wench, get up," he continued gruffly. Her brow furrowed and her eyes fluttered open. "There you are, Sunshine. Let's get you home," he said quietly.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the unusual endearment he just let slip. "Nn…yasha?" she mumbled. She was still disoriented and it was hard to focus. It looked like his hair was shorter, but with the room spinning, she wasn't going to say anything.

The older Inuyasha helped the younger Kagome get up and supported her weight with his arm under her shoulders. "Just until we get outside, then I'll carry you ok?" She just nodded in response. _'It's really weird holding her like this when she doesn't smell like my mate… Wait! She doesn't smell like my mate, but _my_ Kagome _does_, and that idiot is about to come through the well and see her while he's out of his mind… Oh, _Kami_… So much for not interfering in our past.'_

Once Inuyasha had dragged his charge outside and they were in a secluded area, he scooped her up bridal style and took to the roof-tops to race her to the shrine. He noticed that his Kagome was right. This Kagome snuggled up to his fire-rat and fell back asleep almost before he landed on the first roof.

When he got to the shrine, he stopped and scented the air to see if his counterpart had arrived yet. It seemed like the coast was clear, so he headed inside the house using the front door wanting to avoid the window in case the idiot showed up. Once inside, he scented the air again and determined that the area was still idiot-free.

"Oi, Bitch!" he called up the stairs.

"Oh, you're back! Yes, koi?" his Kagome answered back.

"Feh. Where should I put her?"

"Umm… You should probably bring her up here to her room." Inuyasha was heading up the stairs already in anticipation of the answer. He walked into Kagome's old room and laid the young girl on her bed. He saw _his_ Kagome standing by the window keeping an eye on the well house. It was like looking at twins. His Kagome hadn't aged a day since he marked her as his mate, and she was currently wearing the same school uniform as the younger version of her that was on the bed.

He smirked and turned on a video camera he had hidden in a bookshelf. It had always bothered him that he couldn't remember what happened this day, so he was going to get the next best thing. Once he hid the little red 'recording' light, he gave his Kagome a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on, Bitch. You need to be near the well, and I need to get scarce. You sure you can handle the idiot?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I'm sure. We're _both_ stronger than we were then, and I can still handle you."

"Oi!" They both headed out of the room and made their way downstairs. "I'll be in the car. I want to call the bastard and ask him something. If that don't work, you can call Rin later. Be safe, yell if you need me." With that, he leapt down the shrine steps.

Kagome just sighed and headed towards the Goshinboku. She didn't know what had gotten into her hanyou's head this time to make him want to call his _brother_ of all people. She sat down on the bench under the sacred tree with a book she had picked up in her old room. Might as well study for the test she had the next day while she waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters listed below. They all are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

A/N: Lemon has been removed from this chapter due to 's policy. The full version can be found at the link on my profile page.

Chapter 5

**-Past Inuyasha-**

Kagome gave Inuyasha a wave as she left him on the shrine steps. He didn't wave back, but he felt his eyes reflect the smile that he didn't allow his face to show. When she turned back around, she met up with her friends and started talking animatedly to them. _'She is so full of life. How can I possibly think about asking her to weigh herself down with me? Being with me would only bring her pain. She would get hurt everytime someone rejected her because of me. It's best if I keep pushing her away. I shouldn't have made her breakfast…She belongs here anyway and not with a filthy hanyou in her past where she can't even have a bath as often as she wants.'_

His thoughts continued to be weighed down as he watched her disappear around the corner with her school friends. He sighed at the thought of what he could never have and started back up the stairs. When he made it to the house, he entered and locked the door like Kagome showed him then exited through her bedroom window. He should be back from his time before she got back from that school place. Shortly thereafter, he jumped through the well.

It took a couple hours, but he finally found the remains of the oni that they had slain the previous morning. Since it had a day to sit in the sun, the smell was far from pleasant. '_And I'm gonna try to sort through this shit and see if I can find what made Kagome sick. Fuck.'_

He walked the area, occasionally squatting down to sniff the ground and attempted to catch Kagome's scent. Once he did, he thoroughly searched the spot. He continually only came up with the smell of sun-cooked youkai guts. He eventually neared the oni's dropped club and remembered that Kagome had been near it before her little coughing/giggling attack.

Inuyasha dropped to the ground and started sniffing. He found the spot where they stood, then suddenly sneezed with a head shake as something tickled his nose. '_Feh. Bet that's it.'_ He stood back to see if he could analyze it. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to recognize it before he sneezed it out. He shrugged and carefully approached the area again. There was a hint of something there, but he couldn't identify it before he sneezed yet again.

"Dammit," he muttered. '_Whatever the fuck is there won't affect me like it did Kagome. She's just a human after all. If I get closer to the source, that should help. Then even if I sneeze, some should still be near enough I can tell what the fuck it is.'_

With his plan firmly in place, he jumped and landed right beside the oni's old club and kicked up a lot of dust in the process. Sure enough, he sneezed and there was still plenty of dust around that the sneezing was ineffective.

For a moment, he concentrated on attempting to identify the irritant between sneezes. Then he felt his body stirring in a manner that usually only happened around a certain hot-tempered miko in a short skirt. Before he could consider that, a deep threatening growl was ripped from his throat and he felt his blood begin to boil. He could feel his fangs and claws elongating, and his growling was growing fiercer. Desperately, he clutched Tessaiga's hilt in an effort to stop the transformation. It was still on his hip, but it wasn't sealing his youkai blood. His vision began to dim and take on a reddish hue. He could still hear that inhuman growl that was coming from his throat.

"Kagome…" he growled out in a voice he didn't recognize as his own, and then he blacked out as his youkai blood took over body.

Youkai Inuyasha stood among the remains of a massive oni. His head darted back and forth looking for additional threats. Sensing nothing nearby to worry about, he relaxed marginally and took in the scents surrounding him. His pack had been here but had left the previous day. Wait. His bitch went in a different direction than the rest of the pack. He growled at the thought. The pack can't protect his bitch if she's not with them. She knows that. Unless she's ready to be claimed. She separated from the pack to allow him to claim her. He smiled as best he could with the thought of his bitch waiting to be claimed. He hurried off to follow her scent trail.

**-Future Kagome-**

Kagome was still sitting on the bench under Goshinboku with the history book open on her lap, but she wasn't reading it. Her mind was trying to sort out exactly what she would need to do in the next few days to keep everything running smoothly. As she was thinking, she felt the well activate. '_Showtime,'_ she thought.

She stood up and started heading for the front door of the house. Before she got very far, the doors to the well house was violently broken apart. She gasped and turned towards the noise. Inside, she could just make out Inuyasha's figure with his head down. She saw elongated claws on his hands with one hand flexing to a fist then relaxing again right near the hilt of his sword. She also noticed jagged purple stripes adorning his cheeks. He slowly looked up at her and his eyes were blazing red.

Once his eyes met hers, he growled out, "Found you, bitch."

"Yes. Yes you did, Inuyasha," she replied as she backed up slowly. She was attempting to lead him towards the house. From this Inuyasha's standpoint this was the first time his youkai wasn't attempting to kill everything around him. She trusted him, but didn't want to get him excited just yet.

"My bitch. Come," he growled at her. If this was _her_ Inuyasha, she would be on him in a heartbeat. She loved when he went all dominant youkai male on her. This was slightly turning her on, and she knew he would be able to smell it. It was _very_ important she guide him to the right Kagome. Then she could have _her_ Inuyasha afterwards.

She shook her head, "No, you follow me. Into the den, ok?" she said while pointing at the house behind her. She began backing up again.

Youkai Inuyasha growled and began stalking towards her. She started backing up faster and threw him a smirk so he would know that she wouldn't mind getting caught.

She saw she was close to the front door, so she turned and ran. Kagome managed to get the door open and closed before he got there. She started running up the stairs. Before she got even half-way up, the front door was kicked open and flew off its hinges. She let out a little "Eep!" but kept running to her bedroom where she slammed the door. Youkai Inuyasha was at the bottom of the stairs.

Kagome saw her younger-self start to wake up with all the noise that was going on. Kagome thought to help her along. After all, it would be nice to be awake during the turning point of your life. "Kagome, wake up! Inuyasha needs you!" yelled the older Kagome. The older Kagome stooped to grab the yellow back pack and jumped out the window. She hurried out of view before that door was destroyed and her younger self was fully awake.

She panted as she tried to catch her breath while standing on the roof of her mother's house. '_Man, I need to start working out more.'_ When she heard the door to the bedroom get kicked in, she held her breath to keep from giving herself away.

**-Past Kagome-**

Kagome heard a bunch of loud noises and began to wake up with the intent of seeing what was going on. Suddenly she heard a voice that sounded kind of like hers yell, "Kagome, wake up! Inuyasha needs you!" Her eyes shot open, but before she could look for the voice her bedroom door burst inwards. She sat up on the bed and looked in shock at Inuyasha standing in her doorway.

"Inuyasha! What?..." she trailed off when she finally noticed the purple crests on his cheekbones and his red eyes. "Kami, what happened?" she asked in a softer voice. "Are you injured? Come here and let me see." She was nervous, but she had never feared Inuyasha in his full youkai state and she wasn't about to start now. Even if he was transformed in the modern era…with his sealing sword at his side… What happened? And if _Tessaiga_ wasn't working to reverse his transformation, the subjugation beads sure wouldn't help… Maybe she could get him to go to sleep?...

Youkai Inuyasha began to approach Kagome. "Found Bitch. In den," he growled out. Kagome had to concentrate to understand what he was saying. His voice was so much deeper and more gravelly than it usually was.

Even though him calling her a bitch annoyed her a little, she decided to let it pass. "Yes, I'm here. You found me. In my room. Let me see your wounds," she said softly, not wanting to startle or agitate the temporarily full demon in front of her. She patted the bed next to her to invite him over.

Inuyasha scented the air and then headed towards Kagome. She smiled encouragingly at him, "That's right. Come here." He continued to stalk towards her. She momentarily felt like prey, but shook that thought from her head and patted the bed next to her again. He made his way over and sat beside her without taking his eyes off of her.

"There you are," she continued quietly. She was hoping a steady stream of softly spoken words would help him relax. The last thing she needed was for him to become a raging blood-crazed youkai in the modern era. "Let me see," she continued as she slowly reached for his haori. Any life-threatening wounds he had would be sure to be on his torso somewhere. The bright red fire-rat clothes he always wore tended to hide any fresh blood. He watched her hands begin to untie his haori and seemed to get a satisfied look on his face that Kagome completely missed. When she opened the haori and exposed the clean white kosode underneath, she looked up at him with some confusion.

"Inuyasha?" she started, but before she could get anything else out he had wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and began to lick and nuzzle her neck. She gasped at the unexpected movement and sensation, unconsciously allowing her head to roll back to grant him better access to her neck. One of his hands continued to hold her to him while the other began to move up and down her back his claws catching and tearing her shirt on nearly every stroke.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped out, "What?" She pushed on his shoulders a little bit to try to back him up. He growled and nipped at her neck when she attempted to push him away. That surprised her enough to stop pushing and he immediately ran his tongue over where he nipped her to sooth the area. The attention he was giving her neck was defiantly starting to affect her. She had been dreaming of being with Inuyasha for months now, but not with his youkai side. And she knew his hanyou-self preferred Kikyo to her, so this was another reason this shouldn't be happening.

She tried again hoping that he hadn't smelled her arousal just yet. "Inuyasha, we can't. You love Kikyo, remember? Kikyo?" Kagome tried, her heart breaking just a bit and a tear escaping as she brought up her rival's name.

Youkai Inuyasha had by now shredded the back of Kagome's shirt and was running his hand along her bare back. Once Kagome finished talking (and stopped pushing him away), he pulled back slightly and raised his head to look in her face.

He leaned forward and gently licked the tear off of her cheek that she wasn't even aware of having shed. In his gravelly voice said, "My bitch." He leaned forward and licked her cheek again. "My mate," followed with another lick to the other cheek. "No other. Only Kagome." This time, he placed his lips to hers in a surprisingly gentle human-style kiss while running the back of a knuckle across her face. When he pulled away, he sniffed the air and continued with, "Bitch ready."

Kagome was shocked. With as talkative as the youkai in front of her was, it seemed like he truly wanted her. She knew that when Inuyasha turned human, he was still himself, just different. It would work the other way, right? Since he wasn't lost to his blood-lust? He was interacting, he called her by name and gave an eloquent speech, that means her hanyou is slightly aware of what's going on, right?

He had went back to paying attention to her neck and was moving up to her ears then down to her now exposed shoulders. Her mental arguments became weaker and weaker because she _did_ want this. Even if he hated her after this, she would still have been with the man she loves once and that was once more than she had previously foreseen. Inuyasha hit a sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulders and she let out a breathy moan. That moan also took with it any resistance she may have had as she decided she wanted this and she was damn well going to enjoy it.

She began to push his haori down off his shoulders. As he struggled out of it, she began undoing his kosode. While her fingers worked, he noticed what she was doing and proceeded to continue removing the rest of her shirt and bra. They were just hanging on by a few strips of material by now, so he cut them away.

Soon, they were both topless and had their hands trailing up and down each other's bodies. In a slightly risky move, Kagome lifted Inuyasha's head to be even with hers and gave him another kiss. This time she took it a step farther to see if he would follow. She started moving her lips on his, and he caught on. She moved one hand up to rest on the back of his head and delicately slipped her tongue between his lips. His eyes opened a little farther when she tried that, but he seemed to get the idea. Soon their tongues were dueling inside each other's mouths. Whenever Kagome could, she ran her tongue along his fangs and thrilled in the sensation.

They pulled back for air and Kagome was breathing heavily. Inuyasha gave her one of his trademark smirks and simply said, "Bitch." He gently pushed her down and took up his lick and nibble routine again. He started at her neck and began to work his way down to her breasts. He gave one breast the full attention of his mouth while he kneaded the other one with his hand. He gently played with her nipples causing Kagome to gasp and moan.

She couldn't help it. While he was paying attention to her breasts, one of her hands came up and began rubbing one of his ears. He growled playfully and leaned his head slightly towards her hand. Kagome got an idea and leaned up a bit to capture the other ear in her lips. She mouthed it and ran her tongue along the side. Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying it, because he began moving more vigorously.

Before too long, he started moving down again and casually ripped through her skirt taking her underwear with it. Kagome gasped at the sudden sensation of air down there. Inuyasha was crouched between her legs with a hand on each of her knees. He looked at her with his blazing red eyes and cocked his head to the side, "Bitch ready?"

Kagome had already decided she was going to go ahead with what they were doing, so she had been ready for a while. She nodded. "Yes. Bitch ready," she replied, not even realizing what she said until after she said it. He smirked again, giving her another indication that the man she loves is in there somewhere…

*deleted scene*

"Wow," she moaned.

"Kagome ready? Mate?" he growled out.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I'm ready to mate with you," she replied quietly, suddenly a little shy.

She began to get a little nervous, but when she saw Youkai Inuyasha frown she tried to get a grip on her nerves. She concentrated on how much she loved him and wanted to be with him.

She thought her nerves might have gotten to him, because instead of immediately taking her, he crawled up the bed until he was beside her and kissed her again. She relaxed as she kissed him back. It still slightly surprised her that his youkai would kiss human-style, but she wasn't complaining.

Once she had relaxed, he pulled back and growled out, "No hurt Bitch." Then he licked her cheek again. Kagome nodded her understanding.

Inuyasha then sat up and rolled her over on her stomach. Before she could process this, he lifted her up on her hands and knees. _Then_ she understood. He was full Inu-youkai at the moment, so of course this would be the position he wanted to do it in. Once she was supporting herself, he positioned himself behind her and draped his body over hers.

He growled next to her ear, "My Bitch. My Mate. My Kagome. No other. Mine."

She moaned in anticipation, "Yes, yours. No other."

***deleted scene***

…several things seemed to happen at once. ….. there was a sharp stab of pain at her neck. When she opened her mouth to cry out, there was a bloody forearm in front of her lips. Without thinking, she bit down on the forearm and swallowed some of the blood that was there.

When Kagome came down from the sensory overload, she found that her teeth were still sunk in Inuyasha's forearm,[and] his teeth were still in her neck, ….. She sheepishly opened her mouth to let his arm go, and unconsciously licked the wound to stop it from bleeding. ….. Inuyasha took his fangs out of her neck and began licking the wound to help seal it up. She supposed he was holding her there until he was sure she wouldn't try to pull away...

Once he was done treating her neck, he wrapped his arms around her and gently laid them both down on her bed while spooning her. She wasn't sure how long they would be like this, but she snuggled into his embrace anyway.

She sighed, "Oh Inuyasha. I hope that some part of you will remember this. I love you and have wanted this for a long time now. If your youkai side is all I can get, then I'll take it. But I do love all of you."

"Kagome. Mate," Inuyasha replied in his growling speech.

She giggled, "I think we have to wait a little while," she said while wiggling her bottom. He just growled at the sensation. Or her. It was really hard to tell.

While wrapped in his warm embrace, Kagome dozed off. Youkai Inuyasha stayed awake to be alert for danger and to be ready for his mate….

While Kagome dozed, her and Inuyasha's auras continued to tangle and merge as had been happening since their joining. Kagome had been too preoccupied to slip into her sight that allows her to see auras, and Youkai Inuyasha knew it was supposed to happen so he was only pleased that everything was progressing as it was supposed to. He watched as small faint kanji characters formed on his forearm where Kagome had bitten him and saw that other faint kanji characters were forming on her neck where he had bitten her. He could also see faint jagged purple lines forming on Kagome's cheeks. He smiled proudly at that sight and relaxed for a while.

An unknown amount of time later had Kagome waking up... She let out a happy little moan and looked down at Inuyasha. He still had his red eyes blazing so she guessed he hadn't taken a nap to transform back yet. That was fine with her. While she missed her hanyou, she wasn't looking forward to the upcoming conversation. And the more she had to look back on the better.

***deleted scene***

The cycle went on all through the rest of the day and through the night. They would couple… rest and repeat. Occasionally, he would say "bitch," "mate," "Kagome," or "mine," or some combination of those. Most of the conversation came from Kagome and it was pretty one-sided.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters listed below. They all are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

A/N: Lemon has been removed from this chapter due to 's policy. The full version can be found at the link on my profile page.

Chapter 6

Sometime the next day, Kagome woke up... She felt his arms around her. She thought she may have just woke up early this time around and wiggled her bottom…. She gave a little frown and rolled over to face him. He was asleep. It must have been the first time he slept since he entered her room yesterday. The purple crests were still on his face though, so his transformation hadn't reversed yet.

'_That is a puzzle though. Why did he transform in the first place? I _know_ there is nothing physically wrong with him. With _any_ part of him,'_ she added with a smirk. With that thought in mind, she decided to wake him up the way he woke her up all during the night.

She slowly wiggled out of his arms and lowered herself until she was between his legs. She reached down and began to stroke him. She really didn't get a chance for much exploration the previous day after all. He began to get hard under her ministrations. She looked up at him and saw his eyebrows begin to furrow, like he was getting ready to wake up.

*** deleted scene***

Inuyasha was having a spectacular dream. He was with Kagome, and she was doing things to him that the innocent little miko had no business knowing. This was even beyond what he normally imagined when he let his fantasies run wild. He opened his golden eyes on the dreamworld and saw he was laying naked on Kagome's bed in her bedroom with an equally naked Kagome….

"Oh…Kagome..fuck…" he muttered as the sensations hit him. This was a very vivid dream; he never imagined having [this] would feel this good. And the scent of him and Kagome and sex was permeating the room. Most dreams don't incorporate scent.

_Wait… never imagined…scent…FUCK! This isn't a dream!'_ played through Inuyasha's mind.

***deleted scene***

"Morning, Inuyasha," she said in a sultry tone. She had known that it was her hanyou since he first started talking, but had kept on with what she was doing. She was surprised to see his purple crests still visible though. Maybe her activities would put a better vibe to the conversation that was sure to take place.

"Kagome, what…?" he trailed off as he caught sight of the kanji on his forearm when he went to move his bangs. He just stared at it as the implications rained down on him. The kanji said "Kagome." His head shot up to the fidgeting girl in front of him. He immediately noticed jagged purple stripes adorning her cheekbones.

He swallowed a couple times, "Kagome? Let me see your neck…" he asked nervously. He already knew what would be there, but he needed verification.

Kagome, having not been to a mirror or anywhere other than the bed since yesterday afternoon, gave him a confused look but moved her hair off her neck. And there was the kanji that said "Inuyasha" at the base of her neck.

He lowered his head into his hands and drew his feet up some to hide himself. Not that she hadn't already _seen_ that part of him, but still. "What happened? What did I do to you?" he asked in a slightly depressed monotone. His head shot up and in a much more energetic voice, "You're not hurt are you?! Do you need to see Kaede? Or one of your healers?" He started sniffing to detect any blood or injuries.

Kagome knew this was coming. He has a major guilt complex if his relationship with Kikyo is anything to go by, and he hasn't had a good history with his transformations. She brought her hands up in a soothing motion, not bothering to hide herself.

"No, I'm fine, Inuyasha. You didn't hurt me. You were quiet gentle in fact," she replied. And he _was_ gentle… at first anyway. But by then it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle or didn't want.

"Feh. I doubt that," his depressed monotone came back after he assured himself she wasn't injured. He was also purposely avoiding looking at her. "Just. Tell me what happened. Please?"

When she noticed he was avoiding looking at her, she sighed and got up to put a robe on. She also tossed something at Inuyasha so he would be more comfortable.

"Better?" she asked. He gave a curt nod. "Well, let's see… I went to school, got sick and was sent home. I woke up in my bed when someone yelled that you needed me. You broke down my door in your youkai state, started cuddling me and getting all sweet. And I'velovedyouandwantedyouforalo ngtimenowsoIsaidyesandwehads ex. That's about it," she blushed as she finished up.

He blinked a couple times as he tried to sort through the rushed part of her conversation. He knew that's where the important stuff was. Giving up after a minute he asked, "Can you repeat that last part? A little slower this time."

Her lips twitched a little to keep from smiling then said in a deep slow-motion type voice, "Tthhaaaattt'ssss aaaabbbooouuuttt iiitttt."

He frowned at her and she was doing her best not to smile or break into giggles. "That's not the part I meant and you know it," he grumped. She did laugh then.

He continued to frown and finally her laughs died down. She came and sat right next to him on the bed. She looked right into his golden eyes, placed one of her hands on his hip and repeated, "I said that I've loved you and wanted you for a long time now. So I said yes and we had sex." Then she looked down and away and said softly, "Please don't hate me… I know you would rather be with Kikyo, but your youkai was nearly begging and I just couldn't say no…"

"Hate you?" he asked in surprise. "Dammit Kagome, you should hate me. I lost control and my youkai damn near raped you…"

He was cut off, "No, you didn't _rape_ me! I was a willing partner. I'm sure if I put up enough of a fight, you would have backed off, or I could have purified you. That should have stopped you. I wasn't out of options, and I honestly didn't try very hard to get out of it. So. Not rape."

"Ok, well maybe not the act itself and I still doubt that. But I'm pretty sure he didn't tell you anything about becoming Mates, and that can be just as bad!"

Kagome smirked, "I think we figured out mating sometime during the night."

"…N…not that…fuck," Inuyasha stumbled. "Look, you know I suck at talking so just let me get this out, alright?" Kagome smiled and nodded. Then she made some gesture in front of her mouth like she gripped something then turned it.

He took a second to gather his thoughts, "Ok, see? It's like this…um… the…the kanji on my arm and on your neck show that we are mates, right? I'm guessing I bit your shoulder and you bit my arm, yeah?" Kagome nodded. "So, that tells everyone we're mates and it kinda mingles our scents. I smell a little like you and you smell a little like me. See? Now, um… normally that'd be it… But I see that you have purple lines on your cheeks, and I know the pack always tells me when I transform that's one of the clues my youkai is out." When he mentioned that, her hand flew up to her cheek and her eyes widened. "I…I guess you haven't seen that yet?...," he asked once again in that sad monotone. She shook her head, keeping her promise not to say anything, but rested her hand on his hip again in encouragement.

"Shit…um…sorry…" he sighed. "Anyway, you took my markings which means our souls kinda bonded. Normally this only happens between demons, but I guess since you have such a strong miko aura, it was strong enough to work. Demons would wear each other's marks. If we bonded like that, I wonder if I got anything from you."

At his musing, she traced a line on his cheek along the crest he didn't know he currently sported. But she still didn't say anything. She wanted to show him she could be serious when he needed her to. "Um… yeah… so when this happens with demons, they share abilities to a certain extent. I really don't know what will happen to you being a human and all. Maybe my lifespan and quicker healing. That would be my best guess at any rate. Sorry, I don't know much else… Oh, and since I'm talking, I don't like Kikyo more than you Kagome. You've filled up my heart a long time ago and I didn't want to ruin your life."

Kagome had been staring at her fingernails seeing if they would grow into claws if she concentrated hard enough when his last few lines registered in her brain. She decided to stay quiet in case he wanted to say more sweet things, but she did throw her arms around him and began to passionately kiss him.

He was surprised, but he eventually melted into the kiss and loving embrace of his mate. Eventually, she pulled away and smiled up at him.

She still wasn't saying anything.

"Fuck, Kagome. You can say something now. Shit. Who knew I just had to ask and you would shut that trap of yours."

She lightly hit him on the shoulder. "Hmmph! Well you never asked nice before, now have you?" she replied. He opened his mouth to reply, then shut it again. Damn bitch was right.

"Ok, so my turn," she held up a finger, "and no interruptions. I think your youkai _did_ ask if I wanted to be your mate. I just misunderstood. He's not very communicative, you know. I thought he was asking if I wanted _to_ mate, not _be_ your mate. So you can blame that on me too. I'm guessing that means we're kinda married in the demon world?" Inuyasha nodded. "Ok, then I'm sorry for trapping you like this. We really should have had this discussion beforehand. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled cause this is my dream come true. But for all I know you don't want to be tied to me this way. And the same for the bonding thing. If the only thing I got out of it is the ability to live my life by your side so you will never be alone again, then I embrace it with open arms. I just want you to be happy, Inuyasha. And I hope that you can be happy with me at your side," as she said the last bit, she rested her hand on his cheek. "Oh, and what's up with your youkai calling me a bitch all the time?"

Inuyasha blushed, "It's…it's a term of endearment. Like Mate, or Love, or Koi, or something…" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "And, I don't feel trapped Kagome… I…I've wanted you for a long time too… but…my life… I'm just a hanyou…no one will accept you…with me…"

"Bullshit," Kagome spat.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked intently at her face, "Wha..what?"

"Plenty of people accept us! My family, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Kaede. And even if no one else in the _world_ accepts us for who we are, then fuck em! Who are they, huh? A bunch of bigots is what. And I don't care. If it's only you and me in a hut in the middle of a forest a week from the nearest village, I'd be happy cause I'd be with you!"

Inuyasha was so shocked and stunned by her outburst that he actually laughed. "Damn, Bitch. What's got into you?"

She gave him a look he didn't recognize, "You. Several times." She wasn't put off by him calling her a bitch anymore now that she knew how he meant it. Kagome decided that she was tired of talking and gave herself a challenge to get her hanyou mate to fuck her again. She reached up and kissed him hoping he was also tired of talking. He was close to his weekly quota of words after all…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters listed below. They all are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

Chapter 7

**-Future Kagome-**

She panted as she tried to catch her breath while standing on the roof of her mother's house. '_Man, I need to start working out more.'_ When she heard the door to the bedroom get kicked in, she held her breath to keep from giving herself away.

'_Whew, that was closer than it needed to be,'_ she thought. Once she heard talking underneath her, she began to quietly move to another part of the building. Hopefully her Inuyasha would come and get her down soon. She settled down and opened the yellow back pack that was her old friend. She started sorting through it just to see what she could find. There was the usual school books, which she would actually have to crack open tonight if she was going to replace herself at school the next day. Bleh, how many times had she went to school now? Too many to count. Beyond the school books, there was a change of clothes that hadn't been taken out of the bag yet. There was a set of crayons. She smiled _'Must be Shippo's.'_ She saw some loose paper at the bottom and picked it up, thinking it may be one of Shippo's old drawings. Instead, one of them was an ofuda. It looked like one that Miroku must have made. Young Kagome didn't hand out with many priests.

As she reverently held the ofuda, she couldn't help but begin to cry. Here was a small piece of one of her best friends she ever had. One who was currently alive on the other side of the well that she could not get to. Memories flooded her mind of their travels, of settling down after the jewel's destruction, of their families playing together, of the sound of Sango's slaps on his cheeks, of her friends growing old around her.

Her Inuyasha had picked up her distress through their mating bond and soon was sitting next to her with his arms around her as she cried for her friends that passed away over 450 years ago. He saw what she held in her hand and knew what was going through her mind.

"Inuyasha, they're right there. Alive, right on the other side of the well. They're alive. And we can't see them or hear them or anything!"

Inuyasha held her and rocked her some, "I know, koi, I know. I've got an idea though. It's not as great as seeing them in person, but it's the next best thing."

Kagome sniffled, "W..what?"

Inuyasha smirked and seemingly changed the subject, "Oi, that's the same bag you always took to the past, right? And it was always the same one?"

"Yeah….but…"

"Ok, so we bug it with mini cameras. Sessh said he'd help me out. We rig up a bunch of little cameras that are sound and motion activated. Set some up on staggering timers so when one's battery dies the next one is already up and running. We'll just have to get access to the bag occasionally to swap them out. That should get us video and audio of Miroku and Sango and maybe a few of our battles too. I would rather have them here too, but we can take this chance to capture them in action, so to speak."

Kagome just looked at him in shock, then laughed a bit, "Huh. And you always called _me_ a 'sneaky wench."

"Keh, where do you think I learned it from?" which earned him a hit on the arm. "Come on, let's do something about the front door while the idiot is occupied." She nodded and he scooped her and the bag up to jump down to the ground. Inuyasha set her down and dug in his pocket for his wallet. He took out enough yen to cover the repairs to the house his past-self damaged and placed it where Mrs. Higarashi would find it. Then he picked up the door and had Kagome hold it in place. He picked up a board that he had brought with him and using his hand, he slowly pushed a nail through the wood and the door. He repeated the process to attach it to the doorframe. This way there was no hammering noise and the house was secured while the two rutted upstairs.

When he was done, they made their way to their car and drove off.

That night, he emptied Kagome's old back pack and took it to his brother's place. Kagome was staying behind to study for a test that she was going to take for her past-self while the past-couple sorted out their new relationship.

Inuyasha went up to his brother's door and rang the bell. The door opened after a moment, and a small man was standing there.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked rather rudely.

"Look you little toad," Inuyasha threatened, "Sesshomaru is expecting me, so you better let me in."

"I doubt my Lord would have anything to do with you, half-breed."

Before Inuyasha could growl anything out there was a voice behind the little man, "Jaken. That's enough."

Jaken jumped and turned around in one fluid move, "Yes, mi'Lord." Inuyasha just stepped past him and walked to the figure standing further back in the doorway.

"Oi, haven't you taught him better by now, Bastard?" Inuyasha asked his half-brother.

"You seem to bring out the worst in him, Hanyou," Sesshomaru replied in that monotone voice he enjoys using. "Come." And with that, the half-brothers proceeded down the hall-way to a small workshop.

The two had come to terms over the years, and even if they weren't the best of friends they did have a relationship now that Inuyasha could never dream of back when they were hunting Naraku. They still insulted each other, but the words lacked the bite that they used to have. It was more affectionate teasing, not that either of the brothers would admit that if you cornered them.

They got to the workshop and Inuyasha put the beat-up old back pack on the table. "Well, this is it."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I still find it hard to believe that your miko is originally from this time period and you had a portal to travel back and forth."

"Yeah, tell that to the shares of Microsoft that you purchased back when it was a start-up. I believe my Kagome suggested that one to you."

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned and grabbed a box of small cameras. "This would of course be easier if the miko would be aware of the cameras."

"Absolutely out of the question. This has to be super-secret and very well hidden. And quiet. I can't have past me or past _you_ for that matter hearing any gears turning."

"I assure you if 'past me' heard any gears turning I would have ignored it. I was not so interested in you or your pack at the time."

"Does that mean you _did_ hear something?"

"Not that I recall. Hand me that thread ripper." The two worked for several hours through the night to get all the cameras installed and working properly. When they were satisfied, Sesshomaru went to get Rin who would be better at stitching up the bag where they had to tear it apart.

Rin entered the workshop followed by her mate. She smiled, "Inuyasha, how nice to see you again. You and Kagome should come by more often. We miss seeing you."

Inuyasha smiled back at the woman who had finally managed to melt his brother's heart. "Yeah, well. We've been busy you know?"

"Oh stop, you're never too busy for family. Right, Sessh?"

"Hn."

"Back to monosyllables again, I see. Well, what did you need me for, Sessh?" Rin continued. Inuyasha always thought it was funny to watch her be so talkative with his brother's markings on her face. It sometimes amused him to try to imagine her with white hair and pretend it was his brother doing all the talking.

Inuyasha pointed at the bag and asked her to fix what they had to tear up. She agreed and managed to get all the tears sewn up shortly before dawn. Inuyasha took the bag and rushed it back to his Kagome so she could use it to go to school.

Kagome for her part was nervous. She was about to see people she hadn't seen in over 500 years and she had to act like she just spoke with them yesterday. At least with her past-self getting sick and passing out in class yesterday ought to help with her spotty memory. She could always play the disorientation angle. Inuyasha arrived and handed her the old yellow back pack. She grinned and looked it over.

"It looks just the same!"

"Keh, well, it's not. It's all spy-camera'ed out."

"This is great, Inuyasha! Have I told you that you are the most wonderful, caring, loving person in the world?"

"Feh. Not recently."

She smirked at him and slowly raised herself up to give him a kiss. "Well you are. And I plan on thanking you properly tonight."

"Keh."

"I need to go to school. How do I look? Can you carry me?" Kagome ran off to stuff all the stuff back into the bag, along with several disposable cameras for past Kagome to use.

"Sure, Bitch. Need me to pick you up too?"

"Nah, just meet me near the shrine so we can put this bag back."

"Keh."

Not long afterwards, Kagome was standing in front of the school she was attending when her life was changed forever. She felt a full circle moment before deciding to enter. She would take notes, take the test and interact with her old friends as little as possible. Just be a warm body. Try to look a little out of it.

She didn't get very far with her mental coaching before she heard three voices yell out, "Kagome!" She sighed, put on a fake smile and turned around, "Hey guys," she replied.

"Kagome, are you ok?

"What happened yesterday?"

"Shouldn't you be at the doctor's?" The three girls bombarded her with questions.

Kagome raised her hands in a peaceful gesture, "Whoa, whoa. I'm fine. Really. I just pushed myself too hard yesterday." Her lips twitched as she mentally snickered at that.

"Ok, well don't wear yourself out today. And you still owe Ayumi lunch at WacDonald's today."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," she replied with a fake laugh. '_Great. So much for minimal interaction. Hopefully I can keep the conversation off of me.'_ "Well, let's get going," she continued as she headed into the school. At least she could follow the girls to the correct classroom…

Kagome breezed through the school day and the history test was super-easy. She _had_ lived through that time period after all. She didn't even have many problems eating with her old friends at Wacdonald's after school. She managed to avoid all the awkward questions and deflect others. She even managed to get away from them so they didn't walk her 'home.'

Soon, she arrived at the gates of the shrine and saw her Inuyasha waiting on her. A smile lit her face and she ran up to greet him. "Hey handsome. How are the children?"

He smirked, "The idiot and his mate have been holed up in your room all day. Ready to drop off the bag?"

"Where should we put it? I don't think we can slip it into her room…"

"Keh. We'll put it downstairs somewhere. She was out of it when I took her home from school and as long as it's in the house, she'll be fine." Kagome nodded as they headed up the shrine stairs. When they reached the top, she handed the bag to Inuyasha and he went to sneak into the house to place it where it would be found.

A couple minutes later, he came back and wrapped his arms around his mate. "All done." She smiled up at him.

"Hmm… we should really thank that oni and his stupid club dust. It changed my cycle and got you all hot and bothered. Because of him, we got mated and had our first three children. And you stopped being scared of your youkai. All good things."

He laughed, "I seem to remember someone cursing at carrying then raising a set of hanyou triplets."

She smiled, "Well, good things after they turned 12 or so. You sure do know how to breed little hellions."

"Keh, well I had _some_ help."

She smiled, "Let's go home. I believe I have a promise to keep."

He smiled back at her and took her hand as they left.

~fin~


End file.
